


starlight

by choerim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerim/pseuds/choerim
Summary: Seungmin doesn’t go out a lot—common sense. He only goes out for groceries (that he hasn’t done for a whole two weeks), coffee, or books.Having to walk to an unknown space at 2 AM was clearly a new experience he never thought of doing before.And of course, Jisung was behind all of it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i had this prompt for a while now and it's so soft, i /had/ to write it. there's probably mistakes here and there and i'm really sorry for that, but i hope you enjoy !! <3
> 
> songs to listen: my universe - skz, starlight - 92914

> _Did it start from the moment I met you?_
> 
> _Darkness ran away and you were there_
> 
> _As we took steps to each other_
> 
> _I’m trying to read you_
> 
> _\- Starlight, LOONA Odd Eye Circle_

  
  


_“Seungmin never stargazed before?”_

_The mentioned scoffed upon the over exaggerated reactions. “Excuse me, but I have seen the stars.”_

_Felix joined in the conversation, slightly yelling from the kitchen where he was cleaning up post-baking. “Walking to the library late at night and coincidentally seeing the stars doesn’t count, Minnie!”_

_Hyunjin at the side, slipping into his coat, shook his head in a disappointed manner. “I can’t believe my best friend never stargazed before, this is so humiliating.”_

_Seungmin huffed a laugh at the taller._

_“That’s it, every single one of my friends needs to officially stargaze.” Jisung spoke up and his index finger pointed at Seungmin. “I’m taking you to stargaze. Tonight!”_

And that’s what prompted Jisung to drag Seungmin out in the middle of the night, much to Seungmin’s dismay—two days later, that is.

Oh, maybe the universe never wanted Seungmin to leave and see the stars, and just maybe Seungmin is already content with that thought, but Jisung just needed to have his hardheaded way, getting out of his way to clear all schedule, just for Seungmin and his special first stargazing experience. 

Felix couldn’t come with them as much as he wanted to. Homeworks and morning class were things that held him off and Jisung despised them so much because nothing should make Felix sad. Jisung wanted to wait and change the date, but Felix convinced that when that day comes, Seungmin will be long gone and Jisung won't have the time again. Seungmin just laughed.

Hyunjin was one to deny. The taller said it would be better if the four of them could go together, so next time! (None of them believed him as he just got together with someone from his dance club and have been gushing nonstop about that man who he said was a cat look-alike.)

“Why did I agree to this again?”

Jisung grinned. “Because a Kim Seungmin can’t say no to a Han Jisung.” His legs afloat, skipping ahead down the street to destination unknown.

The night was cold and silent, and most importantly, they’re in the middle of the road with neither carrying any source of light whatsoever. Jisung said the streetlights are enough, which proved nonsense as the boy had been tripping over air more than four times already—or that’s just Han Jisung for you, but Seungmin wanted to blame him over his lack of preparation.

They aren’t close to _near_ the destination yet as Jisung has said. Hell, Seungmin doesn’t even know where he currently was and he couldn’t trust the hell out of Jisung’s nonexistent sense of direction. 

“It’s okay, Seungmin. I went there a lot, we won’t get lost.” Jisung said, practically reading the brunet’s troubled mind, but Seungmin never admitted.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Well, you think a lot.” Jisung spoke up. “And also, I’ve been stuck with you for six years! I think I know you well enough.”

Seungmin scoffed whileas Jisung grinned. Even though Seungmin couldn’t deny that fact, six years doesn’t really matter when it comes to Jisung because somehow Seungmin couldn’t place how close he actually is with the latter.

Jisung is a different entity in Seungmin’s small universe, it’s complicated.

Seungmin heard Jisung giggled quietly and his head shot up. “What?” He tilted his head. 

Jisung shook his head. “Nothing.”

Seungmin knew Jisung just as well that he would never giggle over nothing (or maybe he does sometimes—in times when everything just feels hilarious and funny with a certain someone that always makes Jisung’s heart full—but Seungmin wouldn’t know).

Seungmin approached the other, pushing his arms slightly in annoyance. Jisung is as light as whipped cream and he fell to the ground, his mouth agape, expression surprised, and Seungmin laughed at him.

“Excuse me, pushing your best friend? That’s illegal, sir.” Seungmin offered his hand and reached out, pulling Jisung from the ground. They laughed as Jisung cleaned the back of his pants.

“It’s kind of legal because I’m your friend.”

Jisung made a face at him and Seungmin laughed again. Laughters are easy when with Jisung and sometimes Seungmin wonders why. The reason on how everything is easy when he’s with Jisung—everything is easy, yet Seungmin and his records of A’s couldn’t find the answer.

“Yeah, sure. Everything for Kim Seungmin~” Jisung said, his body wiggling before he came back to his stroll, not realizing how Seungmin froze. _Everything_ , Seungmin thought and he shook off the thought just as fast as it came. 

He quickly caught up with the other who’s up ahead.

* * *

“See, we made it! We didn’t get lost!” Jisung raised both of his arms to the air and waved them. A huge smile painted clearly on his face.

Seungmin looked down, his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. His eyes shot up and glared at Jisung who was just chuckling and patted his back.

“Yeah, after we went the wrong way two times and you left me halfway down the road! Asshole.” Seungmin said in one breath, the last word coming out as a mumble. 

Jisung proceeded to roll out the blanket he said was a special one he always used for stargazing. He let his body fall to the ground and tapped the empty space beside him, signaling Seungmin to hurry up.

Seungmin sighed and went next to him, a distance just as small between the two.

“Now what?”

Jisung looked aside, an eyebrow raised. “..you just look at the sky, Seungmin. Search for stars. Not everything needs a manual book, you know.”

Seungmin scoffed, but he complied. Following Jisung’s actions whereas their eyes focused on the sky. 

The moon glowed visibly that night or at least, it was here. Seungmin’s place doesn’t cover great sceneries, so he doesn’t really know. Stars were visible if stared long enough and Seungmin did exactly that. They stared at the dark, glittering sky. Everything was mute, except the crickets, winds, and soft breathing from the older just for a few days.

He usually doesn’t like the stillness of a crowded city. Even if he just as equal doesn't like the noisy part, it’s unusual to have the city quiet—but now, silence was.. right. 

Jisung went silent, something Seungmin would never have thought of (and he very much didn’t like any second of it), but it felt right. Breathing steadily and trying to see just the right amount of stars that were infinite.

“I found this place three years ago and there was nothing here. In the sky, nothing.” Jisung paused to point at one star he somehow named. “There were no stars, no moon, even clouds. I was just lying here staring at nothing.”

Seungmin didn’t reply, instead looking aside to where his friend was, whose gaze was prolonged to the sky. 

Jisung lets out a breathy laugh. “I forgot what happened, though. I just remembered having the thought of having nowhere to go and ended up here.”

Likely for Jisung to forget something of his memories if weren’t captured through lenses, but Seungmin remembered what happened three years ago. Even though he wasn’t sure if that incident was what made him where he is now.

Seungmin and Jisung fought three years ago—which started over something trivial, Jisung who didn’t clean up after his mess and it became bigger, something Seungmin doesn’t really like recalling, but it ended up with both fuming anger and Jisung who stormed out of his apartment.

It hurt him that the past of him didn’t chase for Jisung, but he remembered not even talking or sparing glances through hallways, and it ached him even more because he was missing the latter all those times alone. 

He missed yelling at Jisung for not returning his books, scolding Jisung for not washing his dishes, or just Jisung’s occasional back hugs that made his heart jump.

He missed Han Jisung, the one who kept his heart warm.

Seungmin stared at his six years _someone_ , and if someone looked closely (which fortunately Seungmin had been doing all those years), they would notice that this boy who always carries the sun and fills the heart with ecstacy—there’s something he’s missing, he’s longing over.

As Jisung’s focus was solely on the sky, Seungmin’s gaze never left, never faltered.

“Seungmin.” Jisung spoke up and Seungmin jolted. “You’re here to stargaze. You wouldn’t see the stars on me.” His head looking aside and their eyes locked, a chuckle left his lips (which Seungmin might let out a small smile over how tiny it sounds.)

Seungmin looked away.

He hummed and glanced to see Jisung’s eyes still on him. “Well,” He said, his heart beating ridiculously. Many biology classes he had in high school never taught him about how fast a heart could beat, it caught him off guard. “I don’t really mind.”

Jisung lets out a sound with question laced onto the tone. Seungmin exhaled and his head fell back, letting their four eyes meet.

“I don't mind not seeing the stars when with you.”

Seungmin felt his heart explode.

Why on earth did he say that? He sensed the other was also surprised as his eyes got larger. The two tore away their eye contact at the same time. 

“Uh,” Jisung stammered, he coughed out. “Want to move? I have another place, it’s not that far from here.” 

Seungmin nodded before realizing Jisung’s eyes were still towards the sky. “Uh, yes, sure.” Neither of them got up after several minutes, but the atmosphere came back to its initial thanks to Jisung.

He pointed to several stars and his many stargazing antics he had with both Hyunjin or Felix before standing up, laughters slipped out and Seungmin smiled.

Why was he always so happy when he’s with Jisung?

* * *

“You know what, this is a mistake. I should’ve just met you at the place, so I could ride my bike.” Jisung grumbled.

“Hey, I opposed this idea in the first place. I don’t think you listen to me, did you?” Seungmin asked jokingly, Jisung sitting down on the cold and rocky asphalt.

They were walking on an uphill road, somewhere on the top was a stargazing place Jisung only visited from time to time. 

Jisung shot a glare. “But you do enjoy stargazing, right? I don’t want my efforts going to waste.” His breath soft and eyes sparkled, Seungmin smiled.

“Yeah.” _Very,_ Seungmin wanted to add, but he didn’t want to boost Jisung’s existing ego.

Seungmin sensed the other grinning and he stood up. “Come on.” He gestured to signal Jisung to also stand up with him.

“What? Come on, man. Just five more minutes, my legs can’t take it.” He waved his hands in defeat.

Seungmin rolled his eyes and reached out. His hand circled around Jisung’s tiny wrist and pulled him up.

“Five more minutes and the sun would rise. We don’t have all night now, don’t we?” he said as his eyebrows raised and smile forming into a straight line.

Jisung scratched the back of his neck with his other hand which isn’t held by Seungmin. “Okay.” he breathed, letting their legs move forward and up, up ahead to a hideaway Jisung kept within.

Seungmin’s grasp tightened, never letting go of the warmth of Jisung’s hands, slowly intertwined.

* * *

Seungmin doesn’t go out a lot—common sense. He only goes out for groceries (that he hasn’t done for a whole two weeks), coffee, or books.

Seungmin also don’t have a curfew and most of the time, they’re flexible—say sleeping until the sun is already fully on top of their heads or waking up until you could only hear nothing. Since living by himself is a wonder, really (Even if it gets lonely—but Jisung was always there to break the silence.)

Sometimes Hyunjin would drag him to see the sunset. Sometimes Felix would break into his apartment to wake him up and see the barely visible sunrise.

Having to walk to an unknown space at 2 AM was clearly a new experience he never thought of doing before.

And of course, Jisung was behind all of it.

“And now you just—” Jisung paused to catch his breath. “Look at the sky or to the city, your choice. What the fuck? How dare you pull me at the last seconds, this is so exhausting!”

“Said the high school’s annual winner for running.” Seungmin snickered, taking out a water bottle from his tote bag. Jisung quickly 

“I still don’t understand how strong I was back then, I’ll be climbing up the stairs and already get tired.”

“Probably pretty strong.” Seungmin replied. Jisung laughed over the obvious and slapped his back. It hurted slightly, but Seungmin just laughed and flicked his hand.

The night sky was different from up there. Not too much as they’re still under the same sky they always were for years, but it was distinct. As the previous location was more mute and empty—an illusion of there being more space to breathe. 

From up there, it was more city-like. Hovering over the city, streetlights and skyscrapers Seungmin had mused were too high—but the sky was much, much more taller and wider. A space too vast, ten years old Seungmin would never believe. Well, twenty one years old Seungmin was still amazed.

Eyes observing anything and everything the sky and city could provide and Seungmin could capture, he hoped he brought his camera with him. He was a small thing considered to the universe and it overwhelmed him and of course, Jisung took notice as he smiled sheepishly. Their hands with each other and Jisung squeezed it—a sign of saying, _I’m here with you, it’s okay._

Jisung is a wonder in Seungmin’s universe—a dream, something that he would never thought to exist, something only his mind could possess, but here he was. Somewhere, sometime, they crossed paths in hallways, and there were too many fragments of memories from there that Seungmin would never want to forget.

Something inside him wants Jisung to know. 

“Hey, Sung.” He spoke up and Jisung hummed in response. “I think I like you.”

He felt the grasp on his head loosened and Seungmin felt lost, swiftly taking it back and intertwining their fingers back together.

Honesty was a trait he valued, but how everything that’s happening now feels like a whirlwind. He could feel his face getting warmer over the cold breeze, but the thought to stop talking never passed his mind—because he knows it’s true.

Maybe it was the urge of twilight, or maybe a shooting star—once in a lifetime happening that he couldn’t ignore to pass the chance. 

“I think I love you. I don’t know, I just— This whole thing is weird, but I don’t want you to leave my side. Ever. I’ll get mad and sad if you do, and I don’t like getting mad and you, and it’s stupid because I’m stupid! You’re a dumbass, I’m stupid, and this whole thing is just—”

“Min.” Jisung squeezed his hand and smiled. Seungmin’s favorite smile that would make his heart flip around and brain turn. He breathed sharply.

“I— I really love you.” His face was probably red, yet again he noticed just the same as the other. And Jisung’s eyes were glimmering with fondness and warmth that Seungmin would never get tired of. Seungmin would never get tired of Han Jisung.

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin’s gaze lowered down, eyeing at their intertwined hands. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, you idiot?” His eyes finally met back to found Jisung’s grin and cheeks that made his eyes closed.

“I don’t know.” He mumbled.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Jisung barked a laugh. “I liked your smartass since I first met you. I like the way you focused on your readings, but took the time to just fact bomb my imaginations. I like the way you correct your glasses. I didn’t like you all these years for you to not know!”

Seungmin breathed. “Does that mean..?”

Jisung laughed, the sound Seungmin would listen to for days, weeks, and years. “Yes, you moron.” He squeezed his hand again, warmth filling him slowly. “I love you, too.”

Thrill filled Seungmin and it made him jittery. He leaned in just as fast and let the two lips meet. Seungmin could feel Jisung’s smile and he smiled back. The two pulled back and breathed warm near each other.

Jisung grinned again. “You called yourself stupid and I called you moron. I can’t believe I called Kim Seungmin a _moron_!”

“I confessed and the only thing you caught is me calling myself stupid?” Seungmin teased, but a smile never leaving his face.

“Yes,” Jisung said. “And also that you really, really, _really_ love me.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and chuckled. Jisung always has the weirdest thoughts, but maybe that’s why— “I think I only said just really one time.”

Jisung gasped. “So, you don’t love really, really, really love me?” He pouted.

Maybe it’s why— “Ugh, I really, really, really love you, Han Jisung. Now, are we boyfriends?”

Jisung nodded and leaned in to kiss again.

Maybe that’s why he’s in love with him.

It’s never easy when it comes to Han Jisung, but it always feels this way when Seungmin’s with him.

Jisung pulled away. “Does that mean I can ask you on another stargazing date again?”

Seungmin chuckled. Over all things, of course, that was what Jisung wanted to ask. 

He nodded. “Once or twice a year, I guess.” Jisung whined and negotiated, yet in the back of Seungmin’s mind all he could think of was _I would go everywhere if it’s with you._

It was too cheesy, so Seungmin stayed quiet.

Like starlight—how they move alight and disappear in a blink, but if captured, contentment filled within. 

Seungmin loves Jisung very much and that fact would never differ. 

> _I used to wonder what love is_
> 
> _But ever since you've been around_
> 
> _I finally think I have it figured out, what I missed then_
> 
> _But see now, I found out_
> 
> _I know now_
> 
> _\- Wonder, EDEN_

(“So,” Jisung paused, his head looking back to where Seungmin was. “How are we getting back?”

Seungmin opened his mouth before Jisung quickly added. “No, I will not walk again, I can’t feel my legs.”

Seungmin laughed and approached the latter, messing with his hair. “What if I push you from here and you’ll just roll down. Easy and fast.”

Jisung irked, slapping his arm away. “My boyfriend is so mean.”

“And you need to put up with him for years, sir.”

Jisung shrugged. “I don’t mind. I didn’t have a whole six year trial for nothing.” He snickered and scrunched his nose that made Seungmin smile.

Seungmin is whipped, isn’t he?

“Okay, though, but seriously, can we call a cab or something, I’m not going home by foot.”

Seungmin laughed at his boyfriend. “Let’s just call Hyunjin and make him and his boyfriend pick us up.”

Jisung smiled and nodded. “I am very pleased with that idea, thank you.”)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! hope you enjoyed this because seungsung is ridiculously soft, i can't help writing this. 
> 
> kudos and comments are really appreciated, it would mean the universe to me. <3


End file.
